This proposal is to continue the activities of the Resource Facility for Kinetic Analysis (RFKA) at the University of Washington for the 8th through the 12th year. Kinetic analysis and integrated systems modeling have contributed substantially to our understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of metabolic systems in humans and animals. In recent years, many experimental biologists have become aware of the usefulness of these techniques in their research. With this has come the recognition that the discipline of kinetic analysis requires its own expertise. RFKA provides that expertise as part of fulfilling its goals which are: l) the development and application of modeling technology to biomedical problems; 2) the specification, design, development and coding of new modeling modules in the SAAM II (Simulation, Analysis and Modeling) software system; 3) the provision of service to the biomedical community via consultation in the used of modeling in the analysis of kinetic data; 4) the education and training of individuals in the use of modeling technology in biomedical research; and 5) the dissemination of our technology, expertise and accomplishments. Modeling and experimentation are both integral parts of hypothesis testing. Modeling can be used in planning as well as in the analysis of experiments, and provides more focused and efficient experimental designs. By enhancing the contribution to modeling, RFKA supports the concept of an integrated experimental design. RFKA is distributed over five sites at five major universities; the Administrative Core is located at the University of Washington. All sites take part in the functions that define a Resource; each contributes a unique expertise in at least one area. The geographical distribution and diversity of interest underscores the international scope and variety of applications of SAAM II. This has lead to a growth in collaborative, service and training activities, a growth in the user community, and the new modeling modules proposed in this application.